Te amo, Erina
by DarkAngelUmi
Summary: Despues de tanto dolor y sufrimiento Jonathan Joestar es al fin felizmente casado con Erina Pendleton. Una noche de amor que jamas la olvidarán.


Hoy es una noche especial... No podría olvidarla después de todo lo acontecido.  
Aun no se por que o que fue lo que llevo a todo esto pero ocurrió y puedo decir que me siento dichosa, amada, querida por un hombre que tiene un enorme corazón de bondad y amor. Me siento feliz de decirle al fin que soy su esposa. Y a pesar de todo quiero amarlo tanto como me sea posible. Sus ojos agua cristalina... ¿Cómo puedo dejar de verlos? Siempre me hipnotizan y me llaman a una tranquila calma y sus labios... Siempre me llevan a la felicidad. Aun a pesar de todo...lo amo mucho.  
Aunque haya sido algo doloroso para el agradezco su gesto por haberme salvado de esos chicos. Me sorprendió mucho ver su pañuelo blanco y preferí cuidarlo. Lave las manchas de sangre que tenia. Lo cuide como si fuera un tesoro, y cuando se lo devolví me sentí muy feliz y continúe visitándolo. Era una alegría indescriptible ¡De solo pensarlo me pongo feliz y emocionada! Jugar, reír, compartir nuestros pequeños y grandes secretos nos hacían estar en un ambiente de cálida armonía y confianza.

Hoy es una noche especial... No podría olvidarla después de todo lo acontecido.  
Cuantas cosas tuvieron que pasar para que el dia de hoy estuviera feliz a su lado. ¡Oh que recuerdos abundan en mi cabeza diciéndome todo por lo cual he sufrido,,! pero a final de cuentas jamas hubiera podido hacer nada de no ser por mi hermano Dio. Dio... ¿Por que elegiste ese destino mi hermano?... Pero... Sin el creo que jamas hubiera encontrado a la que hoy este dia especial seria mi dulce esposa, aun puedo recordar lo hermosa que se veía en el rio con su traje de baño. Puedo recordar que por ese corazón que tenia nuestros nombres como se disgustó pero tambien sintió mi corazón una felicidad enorme. me vienen hermosos recuerdos a mi mente...aun puedo recordar lo hermosa que se veía en su traje de baño y recordar que gracias al odio de mi hermano un bello sentimiento floreció y creo algo hermoso entre nosotros, no pude evitar hacer ese corazón que tenia nuestros nombres... Escribirlos me hizo tan feliz pero a la vez note como se disgustó pero que lo hiciera, por su rostro que lo note tambien sintió su corazón una felicidad enorme. Y a pesar de que tu hiciste lo imposible para que viviera bajo tu sombra me has ayudado a madurar. El niño mimado de ese entonces ha crecido y gracias a ti pude ser mejor persona.

Saber que Dio se llevo mi primer beso fue tan cruel y tan triste... Mis labios virginales lo guardaba especialmente para el, mi prometido... Pero llego su hermano y sentí como me quedaba sin nada para Jo Jo. En ese momento quería llorar quería olvidarlo todo pero mas me dolía verlo a la cara. En el fondo yo sentí que traicione a Jo Jo aun sin hacerlo a propósito y no podía hablarle por pena.  
No podía verlo me sentía tan traidora que solo...solo... No podía verlo a la cara. Pero el tiempo nos volvió a unir... Verlo herido y tan lastimado me causo dolor. Ardia en fiebre y eso me preocupaba y aunque no pudiera hacer mucho mucho por mi amor hacia lo que pudiera. Verlo despertar de ese trance y de como me sostenía cuando tropecé supe en ese momento que el y yo éramos algo mas que especial...

Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y duros momentos. Pero al fin quiero recompensarle... Quiero hacerla feliz pase lo que pase. Oh padre... Si tan solo la hubieras conocido sabrías que es el amor de mi vida y de cuan feliz quiero y puedo hacerla. Padre. No merecías morir asi pero tu amor es tan grande y admiro mucho tu determinación. Hoy soy un hombre, un caballero que espero seguir tu ejemplo para poder demostrar a los míos que tu y tu cariño no han muerto. Padre... Gracias por todo y quiero seguir enorgulleciéndote desde donde tu estés.

***********************  
La boda de Jonathan Joestar y su esposa Erina Pendleton era sensacional en aquella majestuosa iglesia. El carruaje llegaba a la escalinata principal y todos los de la prensa se quedaron admirados. El y ella una pareja perfecta parecida de cuentos de hadas. Juntos entraban al recinto para declara su amor mutuo ante todos los invitados.  
-¿Jonathan Joestar acepta por esposa a Erina Pendleton en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, precariedad y prosperidad hasta que la muerte los separe?  
-Acepto... Y lo juro.-tocaba su mano una Biblia ante su mujer.  
-¿Erina Pendleton acepta por esposo a Jonathan Joestar en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, precariedad y prosperidad hasta que la muerte los separe?  
-¡Acepto!  
Sin dejar que el sacerdote terminara ambos ahora esposos se besaban tiernamente mientras sus amigos en especial Speedwagon lloraba de felicidad.  
-Lo lograste Jojo. Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida.

-JoJo estoy muy feliz contigo a tu lado...pero...  
-¿Que sucede querida Erina?- Acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa con ternura. Ella sin querer empieza a llorar.  
-No llores corazón.- Besó sus lagrimas mientras emanaban una tras otra.  
-Es increíble que después de tanto dolor puedas ser feliz.  
-Podamos ser felices amor. Recuerda que ya no eres tu ni yo solamente. Somos dos ahora y por siempre.  
Erina se echo a los brazos de su amado y empezó a abrazarlo fuertemente. Jojo media su fuerza por miedo a lastimarla pero la abrazaba con mucho amor y una calida aura de Hamon les iluminaba ambos cuerpos en una armonía lúcida.  
-Erina...  
-Jojo...  
El sonido de un beso rompía ese momento de silencio, Erina le abrazaba del cuello acarciandole el cabello azul de su marido. Jojo la acariciaba de su cintura con una mano y con la otra metia sus dedos en su cabello deshaciendo el precioso tocado trenzado. Las caricias eran calidas que jojo llevándose por sus impulsos llego a tocar su trasero por encima del vestido, Erina al sentir eso se asustó y dio un pasito atrás ; apenada se cubría su boca.  
-Lo...lo siento Erina. Yo... Yo... No fue mi intención.  
Erina al ver que se marcha Jojo de la recepción de la casa lo detiene de la mano y lo abraza por detrás.  
-Perdóname Jo jo... Es que nunca he tenido algo asi en mi vida. Tuve miedo después de lo que vivi... Con Dio.  
-Dime amor ¿Acaso sientes que yo te causo repulsión... O asco?- la miraba con ternura sosteniéndole el rostro.  
-No Jo Jo...  
Erina sin pensarlo dos veces se llevaba a su esposo a su alcoba, Jojo cerraba la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ruido. Ella se colocaba en el ventanal dándole la espalda a su marido mientras la luna iluminaba du pequeña y frágil figura.  
-Erina...  
-Jo Jo...  
La joven empezaba a quitarse la gargantilla que ella tenia pero Jo Jo la detenía suavemente.  
-Estas preciosa con las joyas... Déjatelas puestas y déjame encargarme del resto.  
-Si.- contestó con una tímida sonrisa y aquel ritual de amor había comenzado. Ambos amantes volvian a besarse sus cálidos labios, el aura de Hamon era sonrosada, fuerte pero equilibrada. Los pequeños dedos de la chica se perdían en el traje nupcial desabotonándolo poco a poco; el por su parte no dejaba de besar a su enamorada mientras poco a poco le deshacía el mono de su vestido lenta y sutilmente.  
Ambos jóvenes cayeron en la suave cama sin dejar de besarse, Jo empezaba a acariciar su senos por encima del vestido mientas gemia ella al sentir sus manos; los liberó de aquel vestido de encaje y telas blancas mientras chupaba el pezón sonrosado de uno y con el otro lo masajeaba. Al hacerlo la virilidad de Joestar empezaba a despertar duramente mientras se asombraba Erina.  
Erina por su parte ayudaba a su marido deshaciéndose de su vestido, sabia que Jo Jo podría romperlo para evitarle esfuerzo pero el sabia que amaba mucho ese traje de novia que le daba un toque de pureza y sensualidad, poco a poco ella solo quedo con el corset, el liguero, las medias y sus panties en unos bellos tacones.  
-Erina estas muy preciosa, hermosa...  
-Jo Jo no me mires asi me da pena.  
Al ver la completa desnudez de su esposo y ver como su virilidad estaba de pie se cubrió el rostro con las manos mostrando su timidez y nerviosísimo.  
-No temas amor. No te haría daño como Dio... Te lo prometo.  
Erina se descubría las manos mientras sentía como Jo Jo pasaba dos dedos en su intimidad, era una sensación agradable y extraña a la vez, tan agradable que se arqueó dejando que el joven se recreara en esa bella área. Él la beso mientras lenta y suavemente la perforaba retirándole su panty haciendo que jadeara mas de placer; eso le causo tremendo furor que su miembro ya palpitaba de emoción.  
-Mira nada mas Erina, no inicio y ya te has humedecido bastante.  
-No digas esas cosas.- decía con cierta madejita de pena.  
-No es nada horrendo mi cielo. Es natural para nosotros amor.  
Seguía estimulándola con los dedos y con su pulgar de vez en cuando acariciaba su afelpado monte de venus y su botón rosado. Las caricias se volvían muy placenteras, Erina sentía que tocaba el cielo con esas sensaciones nuevas para ella y su cuerpo. Jo Jo al oírla gemir la acariciaba mas y mas excitándole en su ser. Erina no podía mas y liberaba liquido de su interior empapando la sabana mientras abrazaba a Jo Jo y sentir por primera vez un orgasmo puro.  
-Delicioso nectar de los dioses griegos no podía encontrar.-dijo Jo la intimidad de Erina.  
Ella no quería quedarse atrás y se acercó con timidez a la gran virilidad de su marido. Lo acariciaba y tocaba para estimularle y devolverle el favor. A Jo Jo. Le excitaba mucho que esas pequeñas manos blancas lo acariciaran pero mas le excitó sentir la pequeña boca de su mujer succionarle cual ventosa.  
-¡Oh mi vida!¡Esto es exquisito!  
Erina se dejaba llevar por sus instintos lo saboreaba rodeándole con su lengua y chupándolo cual caramelo macizo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba sus pesados testículos. De vez en vez Erina intentaba alcanzarlos con su lengua y eso a Jo Jo lo hacia perder la razón.  
-¡Ah Erina!...si sigues así... Si sigues así... Me voy... Me voy a... ¡Ahhhhhhh!  
El néctar de Jo Jo salio disparado en su boca, llego a dejar unas cuantas gotas calidas en sus pechos y en su rostro. Erina lo bebia y con su lengua limpiaba el resto que había quedado en su sensible punta.  
-¡Delicioso!- le sonreía.  
Al sentir la lengua de Erina se tornó duro de nuevo, Jo listo para la siguiente acción.  
-Adelante JoJo hazlo amor.  
El miembro duro del joven intentaba abrirse paso en la intimidad de su dulce esposa. Ella aguantaba ese dolor mordiendo parte de una sabana; Jo Jo le retiraba toda su ropa restante y cuando al fin su miembro entró besó a su amada esposa esperando que su interior se amoldase a él. Un pequeño hilito se sangre marcaba a ambos ya como pertenecientes el uno para el otro.  
Jo Jo empezaba a moverse despacio mientras ella jadeaba y suspiraba atrapándolo con sus piernas. El juego de besos y caricias hacían una sincronía perfecta que del dolor pasaron al placer sin ninguna dificultad. Las embestidas eran mas intensas y las uñas clavadas en su espalda solo le daban ánimos de seguir mejorándolo.  
-¡Oh Jo Jo! ¡Mi amor!...¡Mi amor!...¡Aaaahhhhhhhh!  
Jo Jo callaba sus suplicas con besos mientras seguía penetrándola chocando sus testículos en su entrada vaginal. Cambiaban de posición en medio de gemidos jadeos.  
Cuando la tuvo en cuatro puntos introdujo un dedo en su región prohibida para estimularla.  
-¡No Jo Jo! ¡Eso es muy vergonzoso amor!  
-Cariño disfruta nuestro momento.-la besaba dulcemente sin dejar de penetrarla con su dedo medio.- No te hare daño.  
Sin mas introdujo su miembro erecto en su intimidad sin dejar salir su dedo de su zona prohibida y la empezó a embestir. Erina jamas sintió algo igual en su vida y se abandonó al placer junto a Jo Jo. Era una cálida y sensual reacción que ambos pedían mas de ese exquisito plato placentero. Jo Jo no podía evitar dejar de perforarla e introdujo dos dedos mientras seguía ella jadeando de placer. El ver como su rostro mostraba satisfacción le incentivaba mas para besarla y seguir con su desempeño.  
-¡Oh Erina no puedo mas! ¡Preciosa estoy a punto de venirme!  
-¡Jo Jo!  
-¡Erina!  
-¡Jo Jo!  
-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
El blanco néctar iluminado con una débil luz de Hamon inundaba el vientre de la bella dama poco a poco. Ambos caían exhaustos después de aquella unión matrimonial y no podían evitarse verse. Erina le besaba acariciando el pelo de Jo Jo y Jo Jo la rodeaba con sus brazos a modo de protegerla.  
-Oh mi cielo... Eres lo máximo.  
-No Erina... Tu eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida.-decía Jo Jo mientras la abrazaba feliz y se arropaban con el fino edredón.  
-La ama de llaves se va a asustar al ver eso.-señalaba la pequeña mancha de sangre en la sabana fina.  
-Bueno le diremos que es un pequeño secreto ¿Si?.- Jo Jo se acomodó en el seno izquierdo de Erina para dormir, Erina le beso su pelo y abrazándolo se durmieron juntos.  
-te amo mucho...Jo Jo.  
-Te amo mucho mi querida Erina...  
Durmieron con sus manos entrelazadas en esa especial y bella noche de luna llena.


End file.
